Hose-in-hose coupler configurations are used in a variety of industries for the transport of fluids. For example, the nuclear energy industry frequently uses hose-in-hose configurations to transport waste fluids.
Hose-in-hose configurations typically include an inner hose assembly and an outer hose assembly. The inner hose assembly includes an inner hose having an inner coupler fixed to each end of the inner hose. The outer hose assembly includes an outer hose having an outer coupler fixed to each end of the outer hose. The inner hose assembly is carried within the outer hose assembly such that a containment area is formed in the space between the inner hose assembly and the outer hose assembly. If the inner hose assembly ruptures, or otherwise fails, any fluid escaping from the inner hose will be contained within the containment area. Thus, the containment area serves as an overflow reservoir to capture fluid escaping from the inner hose rather than expelling it to the surrounding area or to the environment.
Hose-in-hose configurations frequently have a large diameter, making manual manipulation of the hose assemblies during attachment and detachment difficult. Previous hose-in-hose configurations use threaded or similar connectors which require manual manipulation of fasteners during assembly and disassembly which can be cumbersome to manipulate due to the large size of the hoses. Hose-in-hose configurations can be cumbersome to assemble during initial assembly due to the complexity of the fasteners. Also, in the case of a rupture where a hose needs to be replaced, a coupling configuration capable of rapid disassembly and reassembly is desired. Additionally, previous hose-in-hose couplers were subject to movement or sliding of the inner hose assembly relative to the outer hose assembly, making assembly and disassembly difficult, and making it difficult to ensure the outer and inner hose assemblies are properly aligned following assembly.
As such, an improved hose-in-hose coupler is needed to overcome these and other failings of the prior art.